johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny's Next Episode
'''Johnny's Next Episode '''is the second part of the 100th episode and the 200th episode over all. The episode premiered on August 27, 2013. Synopsis Bling Bling uses the fairy tale spray in hopes of making Susan believe that he is her Prince Charming. Now Johnny and Dukey must save Princess Susan from evil King Bling Bling so that everyone can live happily ever after. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Mr. Mittens (despite saying the fairy-tale spray was terrible) asked if world domination could be achieved using the fairy-tale spray, causing Sissy Blakely to scream and run out of the lab, scared by a talking cat. After Johnny was relieved that Sissy was gone, Dukey sarcastically commented that they could've used they spray to freeze her forever. Once Susan and Mary explain how the fairy-tale spray works and how to disable it, Johnny leaves the lab to 'disinfect' himself from Sissy's kiss, with Dukey following him to avoid another accident with the spray. Bling-Bling Boy asked if Susan would fall in love with him if she were hit by the spray, with Susan replying that instead he could "be an evil king and lock Susan in a tower, or better yet, a toad." After Mary explains that the sprays effect is random and unpredictable, the agents seize the spray, intending to destroy it before it causes more fairy-tale havoc, with Bling-Bling pulling a blaster on the canister, taking his chances of using the spray to make Susan kiss him. When everyone begs Bling-Bling not to blast the canister, the scene shifts to downstairs in the kitchen, where Hugh is putting dinner on the table when an explosion is heard. Mr. Mittens appears, dressed like Puss in Boots, claiming he is here to rescue Susunzel from the evil king, with Albert following him dressed like Zorro. Hugh, scared by a talking cat, runs to Johnny's room, explains the situation, and hides in Johnny's closet. When Johnny and Dukey hear horses, they go to the window and see the agents dressed like knights, demanding that the evil "King-Bling" release a long-haired maiden from the tower. After Dukey guesses the explosion they heard was the fairy-tale spray, Mary appears dressed like Cinderella, looking for the royal ball and her prince. When Hugh is uncovered by Mary in the closet, he replies to his daughter that he's not a prince, but her father and asks Johnny what is going on. Johnny guessed that after the fairy-tale spray exploded, the evil King-Bling(Bling-Bling Boy/Eugene) has imprisoned Susunzel(Susan) in the tower(the girls' lab). Hugh decides to go to the lab to put an end to the nonsense, to which Dukey replies will end badly. The scene shifts to Hugh entering the girl's lab, where King-Bling addresses Hugh as a peasant. When Hugh asks where Susan is, she cries for help from a tower-like structure inside the lab, to which Hugh instructs Eugene release Susan from the tower and go home. Instead, King-Bling instructs the Green Knight(Dark Vegan) to send Hugh out the window. Johnny and Dukey see Hugh finishing his fall through their window and rush to help him, but are greeted by the agent-knights at the door. When Mr. Black suggest they joins forces to save Susuzel from the evil king's clutches, Dukey suggest the agent-kinghts save Susunzel while he and Johnny make sure Hugh's still alive, to which the agent-knights agree. Once Dukey verifies that Hugh's still alive, he and Johnny try to get Hugh inside when they are met by Mittens in Boots and Albert looking to duel. Johnny and Dukey run away with Mittens in Boots attempting to chase them, only to trip over his own boots. When Johnny and Dukey make it to the backyard, the agent-knights fall from the window, explaining the situation with the Green Knight before being landed on by their horses. Johnny and Dukey rush into the kitchen and Johnny plans to snap everyone out of the fairy-tale trance by rescuing Susunzel from King-Bling when Mary appears looking for her Prince Charming and complaining about her feet hurting from her glass slippers, which leads to Dukey scolding her for wearing them. After donning wooden spoons and aprons for swords and capes, Johnny and Dukey attempt to rescue Susunzel from King-Bling, who won't release her until she agrees to be his queen. Then Johnny and Dukey are thrown out the window by the Green Knight, where they regroup with the agent-kinghts and realize that Susunzel is a parody of Rapunzel and must climb Susan's hair to save her. Johnny calls for Susunzel to let down her hair, after which she does (painfully crushing him), he tries to climb Susunzel's hair, but it is too slippery and he slides down. Mittens in Boots and Albert appear and try to destroy Johnny and Dukey in a sword fight, where the boys realize they are at a disadvantage with wooden spoons and ask the agent-knights for assistance, but instead of helping Johnny and Dukey, they attempt to rescue Susunzel again. The sword fight ends when Mittens and Albert slice up Johnny and Dukey's spoons, and are about to finish them when the agent-knights are thrown out the window again and land in between Johnny-Dukey and Mittens-Albert. Mittens in Boots prepares to destroy Johnny when the latter points out the Mittens forgot about the agent-knights horses. Mittens and Albert look up and see the horses falling and Albert manages to step aside to safety, but Mittens tripped over his boots and is squashed by the horses. Johnny then takes Mittens' gloves and again tries climbing up Susunzel's hair, but fails when King-Bling simply cuts her hair. Johnny and Dukey run inside the house and Johnny decides to storm to lab-tower, but Dukey points out that the lab holds all the weapons that can be used to defeat King-Bling and the Green Knight. Mary, still looking for the royal ball, complains that the glass slippers are hurting her feet, which leads leads Dukey to insult her again. Mary responds by saying the slippers are magical, catching Johnny's interest. Mary then explains that the slippers have buttons and triggers on the bottom. Johnny takes a slipper and accidentally shoot a laser through the ceiling, having found their weapon. The scene shift to the front lawn where Johnny and Dukey tell everyone to stay outside while they rescue Susunzel and storm the house on the agent-knights' horses. Upon arriving at the lab, Johnny demands that King-Bling surrender and the Green Knight appears to throw them out the window, but Johnny and Dukey turn the tables and throw him out the window instead. King-Bling then uses his blaster to destroy stairway leading to the tower, leaving Johnny to use his slipper's grappling hook to reach the tower while Dukey fires a laser from his slipper to cut a hole in the tower for Susunzel to escape. Johnny reunites with his sister, uses his grappling hook to swing through the lab and retrieve Dukey. King-Bling severs the rope with his blaster, but Johnny, Dukey, and Susunzel land on the floor, run out the lab door and out of the house. Upon Susunzel's exit, the spray wears off and everyone snaps out of it, wondering what happened. Bling-Bling asks if they were stuck in a fairy tale, then asks if he kissed Susan, being disappointed upon learning that he didn't. Hugh comes outside demanding to know what is going on, to which everyone replies nothing and convince Hugh that he imagined hearing horses and seeing a talking cat. Hugh then invites everyone inside and says that instead of meatloaf, he prepared turkey legs. The scene shifts to the kitchen where everyone is feasting on turkey legs, but Hugh is seeing the agents' horses at the table. Trivia * The fairy tales which have been referenced on this episode are "Puss in Boots", "Rapunzel" "Cinderella" and "Zorro". *Dukey and Johnny should have used knives instead of wooden spoons as they are sharp and can't be broken (unless used by a giant metal weapon). Goofs Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Images Requested Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book